


Through The Ages

by LeahAsh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, F/F, M/M, Multi, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahAsh/pseuds/LeahAsh
Summary: Regina and Emma meet for the first time back in the Elizabethan Era, then find each other in the modern day world, having strange memories of meeting over and over.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Posted prologue on SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook page, so have uploaded prologue and Chapter one on here.

**_ Through the Ages _ **

**_ Prologue  _ **

It was a dark, storming night on December 17th, 1558 A.D when Emma was found. An exact month after Queen Elizabeth had taken the throne.

She was a young girl living by her wits, after being abandoned as an infant and then being utterly on her own; after the elderly couple who took her in, named her and raised her as their own for her early years, had passed away. She missed them dreadfully, they had been the only family she’d ever had.

Surviving on her own for nearly a year now and being only six years old, she’d had to learn fast just to get by. Most of her skills were acquired by trial and error, foraging, building shelters, clothes and tools. From vines, leaves and a long piece of bark, Emma had been able to create a sort of bed that she carried on her back when on the move.

That stormy night she’d been fortunate enough to find a dry opening within a hedge to spend the night. All she had that truly belonged to her was a pair of tattered, long pants, a plain brown t-shirt and a silver locket that her parents had given to her. But the most precious of her possessions lay within the locket, a genuine pearl that her father had given to her when she was only three years old.

A young knight on patrol that night, for the Queen, happened to be passing by when his torch landed on Emma inside the hedge. Rather terrified by her sleeping form, he carefully picked her up in his arms and took her back to the castle, where she was immediately tended to by a chamber maid. Who helped bathe her, clothe her, gave her a meal of broth and crusty bread, before leading her in a servant’s bed chamber for the night.

When Emma woke up the next morning, a girl not much older than her and dressed in the attire of a noble, was entering the room and holding a tray of food. When she realised Emma was awake, she smiled sweetly at her “Good morning”.

Emma was wary of this newcomer, but she seemed kind, so she replied, “Good morning” and forced a smile.

“My name is Regina, I am the daughter of Sir Henry, he brought you to the palace last night” said the girl.

“Oh…” said Emma, in surprise, Regina didn’t seem to be waiting for a better response either.

“The Queen thought you might like someone close to your age to help get you settled” said Regina, gently.

“Settled?” asked Emma, clearly horrified at the thought, she was used to looking after herself and could clearly manage; she’d done just fine for nearly a year.

“Yes, we thought you could stay here while we find your family” said Regina, the word like a stab in Emma’s heart

“My family is dead, it’s just me” she said, flatly.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Miss” said Regina, empathetically

“I’m Emma, Emma Swan” whispered Emma, smiling weakly at Regina.

“Miss Swan, please eat this, I made it for you myself” said Regina, passing the tray to Emma.

“Thank you kindly” said Emma, looking at the tray. It had vegetable soup on it with plenty of meat, fresh, crusty bread and a glass filled with water and brandy.

“For restorative purposes” said Regina, seeing Emma eyeing it suspiciously. She sat down next to Emma as she ate heartily and smiled at her every so often.

“So, since I have no family, what do I do now?” said Emma “Oh and thank you for the meal, it was yummy, you really know how to cook”.

“Thank you Miss Swan, I’m glad you enjoyed it; as for now…we can let you leave on your way…or you could stay and work here…perhaps you could even find a new family who will welcome you with open arms, I hear the Queen very badly wants a child as she can’t bear any” says Regina.

“Should I speak to the Queen about this, Regina?” says Emma and Regina smiles

“Yes, I believe so” and Emma smiles brightly

“Ok, well in that case, I’d like you to call me Emma then, since you’re helping me settle in”.

“Ok, well then, follow me…Emma” says Regina, gently squeezing her hand.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Posted prologue on SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook page, so have uploaded prologue and Chapter one on here.

**_ Chapter One _ **

“No. I won’t wear it” Emma stated, glaring at Regina whose temper was close to exploding.

Sighing, Regina put down the dress she was holding and rubbed her temples. _(Why had she volunteered to help Emma settle in again, the girl was a migraine waiting to happen)_.

“Emma, this is what a young lady wears while living in the castle” said Regina, trying to reason with her one more time.

Which unfortunately…despite her best efforts…had absolutely no effect on Emma, who stomped her foot and turned to face the window.

Looking longingly at the dress adorned with gold lace, Regina found herself wishing she was higher up the standings of nobility, so she could wear such a garment. She couldn’t understand how Emma could turn her nose up at the exquisite cloth.

“I don’t care Regina, I’d never wear anything so hideous or feminine” said Emma, and suddenly Regina had a lightbulb.

 Despite thinking it was strange, she knew Emma would approve and cease to be a pain. Rummaging through the chest beside Emma’s bed, Regina procured the needed items.

“Get undressed Emma, now!” ordered Regina sternly; and to her surprise, Emma obeyed.

Regina was stunned into silence at the sight of Emma’s body, she was bruised and scarred…from before she was found, no doubt…and Regina found herself wanting to kiss away all the pain Emma must have gone through. Emma’s face went pink staring into Regina’s eyes and Regina’s cheeks flushed scarlet in embarrassment. Quickly closing the distance between them, Regina took Emma in her arms, and buried her face in Emma’s neck.

Emma, shocked by the contact, the affection she had longed for, tried to break free. Regina just held tighter, until Emma went slack against her…and returned her embrace.

“Regina…?” Emma whispered after a moment

“Yeah” she said, inhaling Emma’s scent, a mix of river water, woodland and freshly cut grass, she smelt like freedom.

“Why’d you hug me?” whispered Emma, cautiously, still wrapped up in Regina’s arms

“You’re hurting, and you have been for a while, I want you to know I’ll make sure you never feel alone again”.

“Thank you, Regina” says Emma, and reaches up to place a long, lingering kiss on Regina’s cheek.

“Now, let’s get you dressed” says Regina, gently releasing her hold on Emma and holding up a boy’s tunic.

“Yes, that’s what I’ll wear” exclaimed Emma, in delight, hastily throwing it on and fastening a belt around her waist and pulling on some long pants. Regina attached a cloak around her neck and helped to lace up her boots. Finally, Regina clicked together Emma’s golden arm cuffs.

“There, now you’re fit to be seen” whispered Regina, brushing and tidying Emma’s blonde curls for her.

“I’ve never met someone as kind as you are” whispered Emma “Well not anyone besides my parents…and they’re gone now, I don’t know how to thank you” and squeezed Regina’s hand affectionately. _(There was something about Regina that made Emma feel safe and like she wasn’t alone)_.

“That’s ok, I’m here for you” said Regina and lead Emma out the door and to the throne room, Regina hoped and prayed the Queen would be quite taken with Emma.

 

**_Ten minutes later…_ **

****

“Your highness” said Regina, bowing “May I present to you, Miss Emma Swan”.

Emma stood in front of the Queen and bowed “Honoured to meet you, your majesty”.

“Thank you, my child, can you tell me what you were doing out in the storm last night?” asked Queen Elizabeth, who was concerned about Emma.

“I am an orphan, your majesty, I have no parents, nor any siblings” said Emma, taking a deep breath “My adoptive parents found me abandoned as a baby, they took me in and raised me, but they passed away last year in early Autumn”.

“So, you have been surviving on your own since then, young one?” said the Queen decisively.

“Yes, your majesty” said Emma, standing up straight, and Regina’s chest swelled with pride in her little friend.

“Very well, I believe I’ve heard what I need, I shall convene with my advisor for now, we shall not be very long” the Queen declared, rising gracefully from her throne and entering a back room with a grey-haired man, who must be her advisor.

“Regina…” said Emma quietly, looking at her friend nervously

“You did great Em, just relax, everything is going well” said Regina encouragingly.

The Queen then returns and both girls hold their breath to hear what she has to say, she walks right up to Emma and looks at her

“Young one, will you walk with me?” asks the Queen and Emma looks at Regina straight away.

“It’s ok Emma, go with her, I will see you later” says Regina and blows her a kiss before waving good bye.

“Come young one” says the Queen, holding out a hand, which Emma hesitantly takes “There’s no need to be afraid, I simply wish to show you something”.

Emma and the Queen walk from one end of the palace to the other, where they enter a beautiful garden filled with an orchard of roses, red, black and white.

“Your majesty, this garden is…the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen” exclaims Emma, looking around appreciatively.

“Yes, it is also a place where only the royal family is allowed” says the Queen, smiling at Emma

“But…I’m not a royal” whispers Emma nervously and the Queen squeezes her hand reassuringly.

“It’s ok, I wished to ask you something, if you will?” says the Queen, gesturing to a small stone bench in the garden.

“What do you ask of me, your majesty?” asked Emma “I will do anything in my power to help you” and the Queen smiled even brighter.

“Emma, I knew the moment I saw you that you were special, you are so brave, strong, kind and just; I have no doubt that one day you’d make a fine Queen” said Queen Elizabeth.

Emma looked shocked “You wish me to become Queen?” she squeaked

Queen Elizabeth giggled “Oh of course not right now, in the future, this is what I wish to ask of you” said the Queen

Emma looked up at her expectantly “I am listening, your majesty”

“I am not sure if you know this, but I am not able to conceive a child” said the Queen sadly

“I am so sorry” said Emma, she didn’t know what ‘conceive’ meant but it was clearly very bad.

“So, I can’t have children in other words” the Queen continued

“Oh” said Emma “I am sorry to hear that”

“I need an heir to the throne, I can only do that by adoption, and I am already quite sure you and I would make a good family, so I wish to know if you would let me adopt you?” said the Queen, looking at a very shocked Emma.

“But I already have parents, they died” says Emma, confused

“I know, but would you be willing to have a new mum?” says the Queen

Emma thought about this for a few minutes “Do you think you will love me someday?”

“Oh sweetie, I have no doubt, I already am very taken with you, please will you be my princess?” asked the Queen.

“Well, it’s a big responsibility, but I will do it on three conditions” says Emma

“Of course, name them” says the Queen

“I want to be able to dress like this, even for special events, even in nice clothes” says Emma

“Ok, I can handle that, what else?” says the Queen

“I can’t call you Mummy, that’s what I called my first Mother, is Mum ok?” asked Emma

“Of course, sweetie” says the Queen “And what is your last request?”

“I want to be able to be friends with Regina, is that allowed?” asked Emma, a blush creeping up into her cheeks

“Yes, that is allowed, you can be friends with whoever you like Emma” said the Queen, laughing.

“Then I will be your heir…Mum” says Emma tentatively, smiling and the Queen hugged her new daughter tightly.


	3. Chapter 2

**_ Chapter Two _ **

**_Ten years later…_ **

“Emma?” whispered a voice from behind her, looking around Emma spotted Regina peeking out of a storeroom cupboard. Quickly scanning the corridor, she raced over to Regina. Once inside, Regina drew the bolt home and embraced Emma eagerly.

“I feel like I never get to see you anymore” said Regina and Emma giggled

“I’m sorry, Mum is adding more royal classes into my schedule each day, with my title coronation coming up” said Emma “I’m so tired, I need a day off”.

“I know, that’s why I like these weekly meetings, I feel like its special, cause it’s our time” said Regina

“It is special, but my coronation is two days away, then I won’t be so busy, we’ll have more time to hang out like we used to” said Emma.

“God Emma, I just really miss you” says Regina, cupping Emma’s cheeks and bringing their noses together

“I know Gina, I miss you too, a lot” whispers Emma, so badly wanting to kiss her and knowing she couldn’t.

When Emma had been about the age of twelve, her feelings towards her best friend, Regina, had intensified from a platonic trust into a romantic love; what Emma did not know was that Regina had been developing similar feelings for her for almost a year. Regina was only a few years older, but she was as guarded as Emma was stubborn, and didn’t know if it was appropriate to act on how she felt.

These confusing feelings were becoming worrisome to Emma, she was old enough to know that her affection for Regina was far more than friendship. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but the one person she wanted to share her feelings with…was the one person she could not. Her mother was out of the question, the Queen was busy right now and though she and Emma made a great family, Emma didn’t want to bother her with this. She could always talk to Aunt Callister, the chamber maid who had cared for her the night she was saved, but how she would react, Emma did not know.

“I must go now” said Emma, trying to break out of Regina’s grip, which held her captive, like a vice.

“Emma, please don’t leave, not just yet” whispered Regina, burying her head in the crook of Emma’s neck.

“You know I can’t stay, my next class starts in ten minutes” whispered Emma and Regina in a moment of courage, gazing down at Emma and throwing all her worries out the door said

“Then let me leave you with something to think about” before smiling shyly, leaning down and pressing her lips against Emma’s, moulding their mouths together. Within a second, Regina felt Emma respond to her, pulling her closer by her shoulders and deepening the kiss. Suddenly, Emma pushed Regina away, undid the bolt and fled from the room, leaving Regina staring stunned after her.

Emma was distracted for the rest of the day, her tutor…who also happened to be Aunt Callister, was very concerned about her, but she knew asking Emma to share her feelings if she didn’t want to; was like talking to a brick wall…and Emma’s walls were high. Emma wanted to talk but breaking down her walls…was the one thing she was still learning to do.

“Emma, please talk to me, you’ve been distracted all day, you’re quiet and you keep spacing out” said Callister, feeling rather irritated at her student.

“You wouldn’t understand, Aunt Callister, it’s complicated” said Emma, sulkily

“So, it’s got to do with Regina, then?” said Callister and she saw Emma’s eyes widen a fraction

“What?” said Emma, shocked

“You may think I’m old and stupid, but I know the look of one in love, the way you two look at each other, I see it, I know” said Callister and Emma sighed.

“She kissed me…and I…didn’t try to stop her…then I pushed her away and ran” says Emma and Callister smiled gently

“And you’re mad at her…because you aren’t sure how to deal with your feelings?” said Callister and Emma nodded.

“Then let me give you some advice…don’t push her away…because she’s the only person who can help validate your feelings, explore with her and be honest about it all…but most importantly Emma, trust yourself”.

“Thanks, Aunt Callister, you’re the best” said Emma, hugging the older woman.

“Now, go find Regina, you both must talk about this” said Callister, ruffling Emma’s hair “I’ll cover for you today with the Queen” and Emma smiled back at her before rushing off to find Regina.

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Regina was in her personal study, it was the one place she enjoyed being when she was stressed, upset or needed some solidarity; she had cancelled her errands for the afternoon feigning sickness, needing space to think. Her kiss with Emma kept playing over and over in her head, it had felt so right…and Emma had responded…so why did she push away and run like Regina had attacked her? Regina felt sick, sick, sick to her stomach and if she lost Emma for this, she’d never be able to forgive herself. She was falling for Emma…hard and fast, like she’d never fallen for anyone. Well…she was only nineteen, so childhood crushes didn’t really count, and Emma was her one constant. Aside from Emma, Killian and Robin had been the only other children in the castle that Regina knew.

Killian was nice enough and was a palace guard, but he was more Emma’s friend than hers and Robin was annoying, always ogling Regina when she couldn’t care less about him. She had to fix things with Emma, there was absolutely no room for failure on this mission. If only the fluttering in her stomach would settle down, she’d be able to get up and move.

**_Ten minutes later…_ **

Emma had been looking for Regina in all the possible places, their secret rendezvous points, the kitchen, her family’s bed chambers _(where Regina’s mother, Lady Cora was napping)_ but to no avail, she was just about to check Regina’s personal study when she heard a voice behind her.

“Emma?” said a deep voice, laced with uncertainty and turning around, Emma’s frown turned into a smile

“Killian, what are you doing here?” she said, surprised

“We’re changing shifts, so I thought I’d catch up with you before I caught up on my sleep” he said, flashing his winner smile, which could dazzle any and every girl.

“Well, it’s good to see you, so what’s up?” said Emma, returning his smile and leaning against the wall of the hallway.

“Well, to be honest, I wanted to ask you something since we’ve been friends for ages now” said Killian nervously

“If it’s a marriage proposal, that’s a no, I’m way too young” said Emma, giggling

“No haha, not marriage…yet!” said Killian mischievously “but rather, would you like to go on a carriage ride with me tomorrow, I have an evening free?”

Emma knowing exactly what his intentions were and the situation with Regina looming over her said

“It sounds lovely, but can I think about it, I just have a situation to resolve first, I’ll let you know, I promise”

“Oh ok, sure, I’ll meet you here tonight at nine, ok?” said Killian, disappointed, yet hopeful. Admiration and affection for Emma shining through his eyes.

“Sorry Killian, but…come to think of it, I’m really busy with my coronation being two days away” said Emma, smiling apologetically before stalking off to continue her search for Regina.

**_Three seconds later…_ **

Killian wasn’t entirely sure if he’d done something wrong that had swayed Emma to say no, considering she didn’t at all seem too enthused about the carriage ride anyway; and what about their kiss the night before? He’d taken advice from Robin on how to ask her out, which was probably the worst idea, the man didn’t even have the guts to ask out Lady Regina. Everyone saw the way he looked at her and even though it was clear she didn’t return his affection, at least he’d have his bloody, god damn answer. He was going to have to help Robin get it over and done with and put him out of his bloody misery.

**_Two minutes later…_ **

Once she was sure Killian was out of earshot, Emma let out a long sigh. She’d had drinks with Killian last night and they had…regrettably kissed. Poor Killian thought Emma had romantic intentions towards him. After she sorted out this dilemma with Regina, she’d explain everything to her dear Killian. She was just about to knock on Regina’s study door, when it flew open with a very shocked Regina on the threshold; their eyes locked and Emma’s lips parted in invitation to speak, but no words came.

Regina was unprepared to see Emma, she was just staring at her like she’d seen a ghost and Emma was rooted to the spot. She was looking so beautiful, standing there with her hair framing her face, rosy cheeks and her lips slightly parted. Regina wanted to bite that lower lip and suck it into her mouth, feeling the fullness of it between her teeth. Stepping stiffly aside, she gestured for Emma to come inside; Emma was hesitant, and sighing Regina gently grasped her hand and pulled her inside before locking the door. A jolt of electricity zapped its way through each of them where their hands touched.

“Emma, I…” started Regina, but Emma cut her off by putting a finger to her lips

“You don’t need to explain, I’ve wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time” said Emma, grasping one of Regina’s hands between her own and placing it over her heart.

“Emma, I’ve wanted to say I’m sorry, I caught you by surprise before” said Regina sadly.

“Regina” said Emma sternly, getting over the initial shock from earlier “stop wallowing, it will get us nowhere, so shut up and stop pouting like you’re a wounded puppy”.

Regina was shocked by Emma’s outburst, struck speechless, that Emma took this as her cue to pull Regina by her top, flush against her body and kiss her roughly. Regina dizzy from Emma’s change in attitude, tentatively laced her arms around Emma’s waist and hugged her closer, their mouths never once breaking contact. Within a minute or so, Regina moved her hands to Emma’s belt and started unbuckling it. Emma only reached her hands up into Regina’s hair and let her tongue venture its way over Regina’s intoxicating lips. Her tart yet sweet apple taste was heady and made Emma feel dizzy, like she’d had one too many wines.

Emma’s belt fell to the ground and Regina’s hands skimmed over Emma’s skin under her tunic. Regina was gentle, she’d never been able to be this way, this intimate with Emma in her life and she sure as hell wasn’t going to do anything Emma wasn’t ready for; not that Emma was stopping her. She pulled Regina tighter against her and ran her fingers gracefully over Regina’s breasts, before squeezing them, achieving a loud moan from her. Regina wanted Emma badly and picking Emma up in her arms, took her over and placed her on the desk.

Emma hastily started fumbling with the buttons holding Regina’s shirt closed, finally getting them all open, slid it down Regina’s arms, and throwing it aside. Regina pulled Emma’s mouth to hers and tugged Emma’s tunic over her head before Emma unlaced Regina’s corset and loosened it as it fell to the floor with their other clothes. Regina wasted no time in ridding Emma of her own corset. Emma looked at Regina’s chest and exhaled as a pink blush decorated her cheeks and moved off the desk to kiss and caress Regina’s firm breasts. Pushing her against the wall, Emma trailed kisses down Regina’s torso till she reached the waistband of her skirt, which she undid the bow of and watched as it fell from Regina’s well-rounded hips.

Regina’s cheeks were scarlet with anticipation and desire, her eyes shone with a devilish light that enraptured Emma’s body and mind. Regina fell to her knees and yanked off Emma’s pants and boots. Something about undressing the woman she loved was so arousing and Emma made her feel more alive than anything. Emma dragged Regina over to the chaise lounge in her study before pulling her on top of her. The warmth of their skin on each other and aroma of perfume excited the two women as their kisses became more frantic and their need for each other grew to an almost unbearable high.

Emma’s fingers looped in Regina’s panties and Emma slid them off shyly, she’d never seen Regina just as she was, or as beautiful as she was right now; she was glowing, radiant like the sun and her body was so very precious. Regina grinned and kissed Emma’s legs as she removed her panties before laying over Emma and kissing her again as her fingers travelled to Emma’s hip bone where she flicked her thumb over it, making Emma buck and writhe beneath her and Emma’s eyes lit up with love and lust.

“Gina, please…don’t tease me” whimpered Emma, pleading with the tanned goddess above her.

“I’m not going fast Em…I want this to be special…but if you want to stop now, you should say so…or else I don’t think I’ll be able to keep a hold on my self-control” murmured Regina against Emma’s feather-soft skin, but underneath was hard, corded muscle that Emma had spent hours training to gain. Regina loved tracing her fingers over Emma’s strong arms and she especially loved how Emma’s body responded to her touch.

“I want you…now” said Emma, flipping Regina underneath her, only to begin caressing and kissing her way down Regina’s body. Emma licked and nipped her way up each of Regina’s legs before studying Regina’s most sacred area. “Um, is this ok to do?” whispered Emma, the flush in her cheeks going even darker.

Regina licked her lips nervously “Yes, I want you to do this for me, Emma”

“Gina?” whispered Emma, leaning against Regina’s leg and smiling slightly

“Yeah Em?”

“I really, really…love…you” and Regina’s heart soared

“I love you too, Em…I have for a long time” said Regina and Emma’s heart spun like a top.

Emma gently knelt between Regina’s legs and tentatively ran her tongue along the length of Regina’s pussy. Regina moaned softly, and Emma bravely placed two fingers inside Regina and gently circled inside her, exploring this new area; while using her tongue to make Regina moan louder and longer. Regina tasted sweet, just like her mouth, apple cider, freshly brewed.

Emma’s fingers and tongue were driving Regina wild, her body was jerking in all the best ways and waves of pleasure were rolling over her; her mind was going blank and all she could do was concentrate on how Emma was making her feel. Regina’s breathing was becoming rapid and shallow, so Emma knew she nearly had Regina at the edge…when Regina moaned quietly before yelling out her orgasm. Regina collapsed completely in her afterglow state.

“Are you ok, Gina?” said Emma, coming around to Regina’s face

“I just need a few minutes, Em, you were amazing” said Regina, breathless as Emma snuggled in next to her.

Within the next hour, Emma was the one experiencing a feeling that was out of this world.


	4. Chapter 3

**_ Chapter Three _ **

Emma was livid, it was the day before her coronation and she was sick. Stuck in bed with the ever present Regina, tending to her. This happened to be the only upside to her situation, even though Regina had to force feed her herbs that tasted like ass to speed up the healing process.

“Regina…we should really talk about what transpired yesterday” whispered Emma, before lapsing into a coughing fit.

Handing Emma a glass of water, Regina replied, “I think we should wait until you’re better to discuss such matters” and gave Emma a sweet, loving smile.

“But…” said Emma, before coughing again “shouldn’t we at least know where we stand in each other’s lives now?”

Regina considered this as she lay a cool compress on Emma’s head. “Well where do you think you stand?” she asked.

“I don’t know. We’ve been best friends since I was pretty much a tot, so I’m not sure what the next step is; I just don’t want to lose you…I love you” said Emma, on an exhale of breath.

Regina’s heart beat increased rapidly at Emma’s words, and blushing shyly she whispered “You’ll never lose me Em, I love you, I promise I’m going nowhere” before pressing a kiss to Emma’s temple.

Emma relaxed against the pillows and holding Regina’s hand whispered “Good, you better not” and grinned to show Regina, she was joking.

 Regina leaned forward and captured Emma’s lips in a heated kiss. Emma gently pushing Regina said “Don’t kiss me, you’ll get yourself sick”

“It’ll be worth it, if you can get better by tomorrow, and the fastest way to do that is to pass it on to someone else while sweating it out”.

Emma knew this of course, but the thought of a sick Regina was not something she wanted to be responsible for. “No, it’s ok, you’ve been giving me herbs, I’ll be ok for the coronation tomorrow”.

Regina’s self-control was slipping, she wanted to kiss Emma and the fact that Emma was sick didn’t make a damn difference. Although Regina knew she’d regret being sick later, she was going to cure Emma whether she liked it or not. “Emma” said Regina firmly “I’m going to cure you whether you like it or not”.

Before Emma could protest, Regina pounced on her, pinning her to the bed and kissing her soundly on the mouth. Her tongue twisting with Emma’s and her apple taste invading all of Emma’s senses. Emma tried to wriggle away but Regina held firm, holding her in place with her body and making Emma sweat with arousal.

“Regina…” Emma whimpered as Regina kissed her way down Emma’s neck, running her fingertips down Emma’s sides. Her teeth leaving little marks down Emma’s torso. At this rate, Emma really might get better, but Regina would be sick in a couple of days and Lady Cora would not approve.

Just then, a rap on Emma’s door revealed the Queen walking in to check on Emma and a shocked gasp left her lips at the sight. The tray in her hands clattered to the floor…Regina swallowed quickly, moving off Emma and to the other side of the bed, trying to straighten her clothes.

“Oh boy” muttered Emma “I am so in for it now, we are so busted!!!” and awaited the Queen’s punishment…but none came. Instead the Queen sank in to the chair beside Emma’s bed and took one of her hands.

“I’m not going to assume because I don’t know, but I’m going to give you both a chance to explain what that was, before I pass judgement” said the Queen.

“Thanks Mum” whispered Emma, her other hand clasped tightly in Regina’s.

“Regina, sit here next to Emma” ordered the queen and Regina scrambled next to Emma.

Both girls had red printed all over their cheeks and Emma started “Regina was only trying to cure me for my coronation tomorrow” and Regina nodded enthusiastically.

“But there are other methods to do that” said the Queen, her gaze reducing Regina to ashes.

“She only did it because I asked her to” said Emma, and Regina stared at her, wide-eyed.

“No, I did it against her will” said Regina and Emma huffed out her irritation “Regina!”

“I love her” said Emma, making both Regina and the Queen visibly shiver

“You what?” shrieked the Queen

“You heard me, I love Regina, I’m in love with her, I have been for a few years now” said Emma and Regina nearly died with love and respect for her.

Emma had never stood up to her mother before, but there was no way she was going to let the Queen destroy what they had found in each other.

“I love Emma the same way” said Regina, moving to stand beside Emma and fearlessly face down the Queen.

After a few minutes the Queen said “I don’t understand this, two women is wrong, Emma you are to spend every waking minute from now on with Killian Jones and Regina, you must spend it with Robin Hood. You two need to be separated until these feelings of yours disappear”.

Emma quickly dashed to the other side of the room and kissed Regina like her life depended on it and whispered quickly “No matter what happens next, always remember I love you, don’t forget”

“I love you too, I won’t forget” and then Regina left and resorted to her personal study to fall apart alone.

**_One day later…_ **

Both the girls were punished severely, Regina was dubbed a chamber maid for three months and Emma had the same, but on the other side of the castle. When the girls weren’t working…they were with their new respective partners. Emma had told Killian by now about Regina and although hurt, he promised he’d fight by her side as he had met someone he fancied who happened to be a man and a fellow palace guard called David. Killian said that it was unrequited, and he knew how much that hurt and he wanted Emma to be happy.

Regina was getting sick of Robin, he didn’t talk and just kept looking at her like she was a meal. She only kissed him passionately when the Queen or someone else was walking past. This only made him more jovial and his ego huge, she hoped Emma didn’t have to do that with Killian. Emma had had to on more than one occasion and even though Killian’s kisses weren’t that bad, and she enjoyed the feel of someone familiar, she missed Regina like crazy.

Emma’s coronation had been a private occasion rather than public, it was released as a notice at the behest of the Queen. Emma was now officially a Princess and released from maid work at the end of three months to carry more royal duties. Until at every dinner meal, there sat Killian in the seat next to her, dressed exquisitely like a royal and the Queen announced that Killian and she had been arranged to be married by the parents. Killian and Emma stared at her in horror. Neither of them pleased at that thought, Emma was already in love and Killian secretly seeing someone, though not even Emma knew who, though he had told her it was a man and a prince.

**_Later that night…_ **

“We’ve got to tell Regina and…

“James” said Killian “I call him Charming”

“Ok cute, but we need to tell them before the engagement is announced” said Emma, in a panic.

“Ok yeah obviously, but how do we do that?” said Killian, grabbing Emma in a rushed kiss as the Queen passed by.

“Sorry, got to fool Mummy Dearest” he said, grinning.

Emma grinned back, “Meet up with Robin and get him to relay a message to Regina and we can all meet at the hidden tunnel at midnight”.

“Royal secret?” asked Killian and Emma nodded “Remember, be careful to avoid the guards that are on duty” said Emma making quotation signs with her fingers.

 

**_12:00am the next morning…_ **

The Queen was determined to keep the girls apart, so she’d stationed a guard outside Emma’s door, however she underestimated just how determined her daughter was to be with Regina, that for the months she was a maid, she’d handmade a rope swing, in case her window became her way of escape at any point, and she kept it held hidden under her mattress.

Nimbly slipping by the guards, Emma cloaked herself in the shadows at the secret tunnel entrance, swiftly followed by Killian and Regina, then Robin and James a few minutes later. Pushing a brick in on the wall, Emma activated the tunnel opening and gestured for the others to follow, before shutting it behind them. Walking by the light of a torch, Emma pulled on a lever that moved a wall aside to reveal a little parlour type room, with a cosy lounge area, a warm fire and a pot of something delicious smelling brewing on it.

“Ok” said Emma, clearing her throat “how about we reunite and eat before discussing anything”.

James wasted no time, wrapping Killian in his arms and burying his face in his neck.

“I’m on duty, so I’ll head back after a meal break, if that’s ok?” said Robin “oh and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone” he reassured them all, smiling.

“Emma” said Regina, capturing Emma’s lips in a gentle kiss, pulling her closer by her waist and running her thumbs over Emma’s sides.

“Thankyou Robin” said Emma, Robin read a book quietly while the couples reunited.

Regina couldn’t stop kissing Emma, it had been far too long since she had seen or heard from the woman she loved. “I’ve missed you so much” whispered Emma, pulling Regina’s mouth back to hers. Regina replied by pinning her against the wall and pushing her body hard, against Emma. The arousal grew between the two women igniting gradually into a fire, and just before it was too much, Emma stepped back. Regina brought their noses together, the way she had many times before and felt the thrill of having Emma back. Emma felt the familiar spark between her and Regina and a content blush graced her cheeks.

James and Killian made their way back into the parlour from the tunnel and everyone already knew what they’d been up to. “Anyway, now onto the business part of this meeting” said Emma, serving everyone a generous helping of the vegetable soup she’d cooked with a loaf of fresh, crusty bread, she’d snagged from the royal kitchen. Passing a bowl to Regina with bread, Regina realised that Emma had used her recipe from her first day in the palace and flushed pink with appreciation.


	5. Chapter 4

**_ Chapter Four _ **

“You and Killian Jones are engaged?” exclaimed Regina in an outrage, her eyes trained on Emma, flashing with fury.

“Well it’s not official until tomorrow” explained Emma, we didn’t want you and James to find out like everyone else.

“I don’t understand, why would the Queen do this?” said James quietly, holding Killian’s hand gently, while his other hand went white knuckled with rage.

“Because she caught Regina and myself having an intimate moment” said Emma “It’s when I had the flu and it was in my chambers, so we thought it was safe”.

Robin hid a smirk behind his hand _(if Emma is engaged, then Regina has no choice but to keep kissing me when people go by…I win)._ Robin was still very much into Regina and he’d be damned if he let anyone ruin that. If things went too far, he’d tell the Queen and ask for a little something in return.

“So how do we do this then?” whispered Regina, arms wrapped securely around Emma’s waist.

“Well I have kind of an idea” said Emma and everyone looked expectantly at her “well what if we all had a meeting like this, one or two nights a week, here at the tunnel, it’s not much I know, but at least we can be together; no matter what else happens”.

“So the wedding will still happen, but James and I will stay single because secretly Killian and Emma will be with us even though they're married?” said Regina and Emma smiled.

“That’s correct” and kissed Regina's cheek sweetly

“Plus things will be easier once we’re running the kingdom” said Killian “and we could even try and make changes regarding same-sex relationships, we could do so much for others in our situation” and Emma grinned at her betrothed, he really was an amazing best friend.

“Killian, I think it’s perfect, now I need to speak to you alone for a second” said Emma, Killian raised his eyebrows but went with her.

“What is it, love?” he whispered

“I don’t fully trust Robin, meet me with James and Regina at the storage cupboard in ten, ok” whispered Emma

“Aye love, consider it done” he replied.

“Alright I’ll escort you ladies back to your rooms as the guard on duty” said Robin “that way, you won’t get caught out”.

“Why thankyou Robin” said Regina, flashing Robin one of her superior smiles, that he took as a sign she appreciated his effort, she was annoyed rather by his chivalry, she had a chivalrous princess; she didn’t need a palace guard.

**_Ten minutes later…_ **

After escaping her room and dodging the guards with Killian and James, Regina followed them to the new secret rendezvous point and met up with Emma, who ushered them all inside, before quickly searching for anyone watching.

“Ok, we need times and days” said Emma, “we have to be quick though”

“Well is everyone free on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays?” asked Killian “because Tuesday, Thursday and Sundays are the only days I’m off shift”.

“I’m a Princess now, so I’m free any day” said Emma, looking at Regina, who agreed she could change her roster to have those days spare.

“Ok so we meet at the tunnel at midnight on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday every week, then disperse at five am every morning to get back to our own chambers on time, then we can sleep in?” said James.

“Sounds perfect” said Regina

“I’m in” said Emma, grinning

“If you’re there love, then I am too” gushed Killian.

After much making out, the four companions disperse till their Monday night meet-up.

For the first few weeks, everything went well, the meet-ups were working out and everyone was happy with the arrangements, but Robin started becoming suspicious with Regina’s jovial behaviour. She was more than happy to spend her days with him, something must have been occupying her mind.

So every night he waited in the shadows till one or two of them showed then followed them to their meeting spot, he followed for the couple weeks and memorised the days. After that, he requested an audience with the Queen and he would get his reward, he knew, with the evidence. His reward would be a marriage to Lady Regina.

The Queen approved his request and Robin reported his findings and even told the Queen he could prove this claim. The night was a Wednesday and so Robin guided the Queen to the tunnel and opened it, and walked to the end, pulling the lever to reveal the two couples wrapped up in each other.

The couples broke apart instantly, Emma pulled her sword from it’s sheath, James drew his sword as well, Killian cracked his knuckles and Regina pulled out her bow and arrow.

“Robin, you traitor” said Emma “how could you?”

“Because I got promised something I wanted” said Robin with a cruel smile.

“And what would that be?” said Regina, sarcastically

“To be married to you” said Robin with a sneer “Mrs Hood”

“I’ll kill you” said Killian, James at his side.

“Don’t worry Regina, I’ll find a way for us to be together” said Emma “I promise you, we’ll always be together, we’ll always find each other”.

“I know that, Emma, always” said Regina.

 

And then…that’s when Emma woke up…in her apartment…in New York. She rubbed her head, groggily. She was having some seriously bad dreams that felt a bit like Déjà vu. It was like she’d met all the people from her dreams before, over and over; but that had to be impossible, right? Yet it was always that line that ended the dreams or possible lifetimes _(I know that, Emma, always)_.

Emma having grown up in foster care and all had grown not to believe in happy endings or re-incarnation or anything that was clearly too far-fetched.

She checked the date, 24 July, 2010…yes just a normal summer day in New York.

“What a weird dream; that so never happened” she said aloud to herself. Emma had never been a princess or met the strikingly, sexy brunette from her dreams.

Whoever this Regina was though, she was so familiar to Emma, as was Killian. Emma was rapidly falling for the brunette and couldn’t seem to stop it. She pushed the dreams from her mind and started preparing herself for work. She hated the fact that she was in love with a woman who didn’t exist, except in her fantasies. It sucked, because she couldn’t want anyone else, just Regina. She was trying to date, just no one could connect with her, Regina invaded her mind and body, all the time.

Luckily, all Emma had to do today, was a stakeout, once that was over she could turn in for the night. Emma considered herself some-what lucky - she had a good-paying job, but she was quite self-absorbed. She’d never had to care for anyone else, save Neal, but he had gotten her thrown in jail and broken her heart. Not to mention left her all alone for the cops to find with a bunch of stolen, valuable watches.

After getting out of prison, Emma had even given up her newborn son for adoption, before she even held him. He had no name and no face that she could remember, just a screaming infant that she couldn’t care for, was too afraid to deal with…alone.

She had given him his best chance, a chance to have a family who really loved him. Who could give him everything his heart desired. Yes, he was better off without her in his life. After grabbing her camera, video tech, hiding her hair under a cap and putting on her shades, Emma was ready for her stake-out.

 

Regina woke up in her own bed, next to a passed-out Graham. It was another beautiful day in Storybrooke and the supposed Saviour to break her curse was nowhere to be seen. She reasoned with herself that the Saviour probably had no idea of Storybrooke’s existence and was somewhere in the real world. So, unless someone went to find her, Regina remained safe.

Luckily, no one was from this world, a world with no magic. Well everyone…except Henry, Regina’s son, adopted as a baby. He was too young to know anything about his adoption or biological parents. Regina was in charge here and no one could find their love or family from before the curse. That and they had a bunch of fake memories as to who they thought they were now. Rumpelstiltskin and she had done their work well. Even Rumple didn’t fully remember who he used to be, though he was less unfortunate than others affected by the curse.

Regina had been seeing things lately that weren’t there, like a flash of blonde hair from the corner of her eye, or haunted green eyes when she went to sleep and hearing a name in her head. _(Emma, Emma, Emma)_ it kept repeating in her head, over and over. She even felt a touch that she’d never experienced before in her life, one that left her craving more.

Her heart leapt at all these things and she didn’t understand why. It was all so strange and as Mayor of Storybrooke, she didn’t have time to really worry about such silly matters. She had a appointment with Dr Hopper later that day, perhaps it was time to bring up the strange occurrences.


	6. Chapter 5

**_ Chapter Five _ **

Henry Mills was wise for his age, being only ten years old. He could judge people really well and he was certain that his mum was pure evil. His teacher Miss Blanchard had given him a book about all the fairy tale characters called ‘Once Upon A Time’ and it was upon reading this that he came across a picture of the Evil Queen, which shared an uncanny resemblance to Regina, who he now knew was actually the Evil Queen in disguise. His mum was hard on him and he was quite sure, didn’t truly love him as she claimed she did. She just needed someone to love her because of all the past evil she’d inflicted on the other occupants of the town. The book was Henry’s lifeline, the only thing in the whole world that held the truth and his only way to know the true identities of the other people around him. Henry, after arriving home from school that day, decided to seek out any secrets the Evil Queen may have been hiding and went to search her study. Finding the key for the desk draw, he unlocked it and popped open a secret box to reveal…adoption papers. Quickly closing the drawer and placing the key back in its spot, he creeped out of his mum’s study and sprinted upstairs into his room to study his prized papers.

 

Emma, having finished her boring stake-out went home and tried to remain positive, fighting off the loneliness she always felt on this day each year. It was her birthday today, she bought herself a cupcake with a small candle, lit it and wished herself a happy birthday. She didn’t really celebrate, what was the point without any friends or family to share it with? It was just another day to her and the only change was she had aged a year. Grabbing a beer from her fridge; she plopped onto her couch and zoned out to whatever game show was playing on screen. The first thing on her mind was Regina, the brunette was becoming an exceedingly frequent appearance in Emma’s waking hours as well as when she was asleep. Then she thought of her son…and tried to imagine what he would look like now; his tenth birthday would’ve just passed. She wondered if he was happy? Who he had taken after? Would he be cheeky like his dad? Perhaps have green eyes like her? All she remembered was one of his little hands reaching out of the blanket after he was born, screaming for his mum and she had ordered him away. Emma was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door, she wasn’t in the mood for a visitor.

 

**_One day earlier…_ **

Henry was shocked by his discovery; the adoption papers were for him. So, the Evil Queen wasn’t his birth mother. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him with this new knowledge. Reading the papers further, he found out his birth mum’s name, date of birth and an updated address, in case Henry needed anything in the future, like medical history or other important information. Tucking the papers under his mattress, Henry formed a plan to seek her out. Tomorrow would be her birthday, he’d go and meet her then, he’d find her and tell her the truth…after all she was his real mum; he had a right to know her and find out why she gave him up.

 

There it was again…another knock on Emma’s door and more insistent this time. With a groan, Emma forced herself off the couch to answer it. Opening the door, she looked down to see a small boy staring at her. “Hey kid, can I help you?” she said, leaning against the open frame.

“Are you Emma Swan?” he asked, quietly

“Yeah, who are you?” said Emma, curiously

“I’m Henry Mills and I’m your son” said Henry, looking at Emma, honesty was evident on his little face.

“Ok good one kid, but I don’t have a son” said Emma, with an apologetic grin

“Yes, you do” Henry hastily interrupted “You gave him up, that kid is me” and Emma knew she couldn’t get out of this.

Opening her door and sighing, she gestured for him to come inside, smiling triumphantly, he entered with satisfaction printed all over his face. The same look Emma wore whenever she had a target cornered.

“So, you found me, how?” she asked Henry

“Not with the best method, I had to be sneaky, I even borrowed my teacher’s credit card” he admitted shyly

“Wait, so your parents don’t know you’re here?” said Emma

“No, of course not, and it’s just my mum and me…well my adoptive mum, cause you’re my mum too” said Henry.

“Well I better take you back home, kid, or your mum will worry, where do you live?” asked Emma, making sure Henry was looking at her.

“Of course, will you answer some questions I have?” Henry asked, sitting on a stool at the kitchen bench

“I’ll answer what I can on the way” she said, grabbing her wallet, phone and car keys. Before leaving, she packed a small cargo bag with clothes and other stuff, in case she needed to stay with Henry for any reason.

“Ok, I live in Storybrooke, Maine” said Henry, excitedly

“Storybrooke isn’t a real place, kid” reasoned Emma, and Henry turned his green eyes on her in annoyance, the same shape and shade as hers; there was no denying it, he was definitely her son.

“I’ll point you in the right direction, it’s a long story; I guess it’s something I can explain on the way too, then you’ll know why you haven’t heard of it and why it isn’t marked on any map” said Henry to no one in particular.

“Ok kid, how would you feel about a hotdog for the road?” said Emma

“Yum, yeah I’m starved” said Henry, racing out the door, and Emma followed, laughing.

After much conversation, Henry understood everything about why Emma gave him up and that his dad wasn’t with her anymore and she didn’t know where he was. Emma also heard all about Storybrooke and Henry’s theory about everyone being a fairy tale character and the town was under a dark curse which meant no one remembered who they used to be. Emma listened intently, she didn’t believe Henry, but she wasn’t going to destroy his belief by telling him it wasn’t true.

She’d talk to his mum when he got home, Henry becoming bored with the silence, turned on the radio and started bouncing along to the music and grinning. Emma, watching out of the corner of her eye, smirked, he was so much like her, and although she’d never admit it, she adored all the quirks Henry had inherited from her.

“Ok kid, where to now?” asked Emma, reaching the outskirts of Maine

“You turn left here, and just follow that street” said Henry, pointing to an awfully chewed up road, leading to a woodland area.

Carefully navigating her way down the road, Emma missed the worst of it and relaxed once they hit the woodland part, as it was flat road.

“Look Emma, see that sign” said Henry, pointing

“It says Storybrooke, so you were right kid, it does exist” Emma mumbled, and Henry flashed her a victorious grin and she ruffled his hair playfully.

“Don’t get used to being right, ok kid?” said Emma

“I think you’ll find I’m right about most things in this town…but you’ll find out eventually, if you stay…will you?” asked Henry, quietly, a pleading edge to his tone

“Let’s just see how dropping you home first works out, ok?” says Emma, firmly

“Ok, fine, fair enough” sighs Henry, crossing his arms and pouting, just like Emma would.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so I don't do many notes, but I just want to thank you guys for reading and i am already working on Chapter 7, so ill post it soon, hope you enjoy.

**_ Chapter Six _ **

“Ok kid, we’re here” said Emma pulling up outside the white mansion on Mifflin Street.

“Please don’t make me go back, my mum really is the Evil Queen Emma” said Henry, pleading with the blonde to take him away from here.

“No kid, this is your home and I’m sure your mum is worried” said Emma, walking him up to the door; just as it flew open and a hysterical, brunette woman cried out his name and threw her arms around him.

“Where were you?” says the brunette, scolding Henry for scaring her half to death.

“I found my real mum” he states flatly before moving past her and going up to his room, the dumbfounded brunette looks to Emma…and her lips part slightly, in shock, recognition splaying its way across her face, and Emma’s eyes locked with deep, chocolate brown ones.

Regina seemingly recovered first “You’re Henry’s birth mother?” she says, disbelieving

“Hi” says Emma, shyly, a faint blush colouring her cheeks… _(_ Henry’s mother is… _FUCKING REGINA!!!!_ The woman from her dreams… _EXISTED!!!!)_ Emma felt on the verge of passing out, taking a steading breath, she schools her features.

“Regina Mills” said Regina, extending a hand to Emma

“Emma Swan” said Emma, reaching out to clasp Regina’s offered hand; the minute their hands touched, electricity like neither had experienced before flooded them, head to toe.

Hastily pulling away, Regina invites Emma in for a glass of her special apple cider, which she accepts, warily.

Launching into a monologue, Regina reiterates to Emma that Henry is ‘her son’ and Emma can’t take him from her. To which Emma replies that she had no intention of doing so to begin with.

“Well now that’s sorted…” says Emma, getting up from her seat “It’s too late to get back to New York tonight, is there a place I can rent a room for the night?”

“Well there is Granny’s Diner, or if you’re feeling dangerous, you are welcome to use the guest room upstairs” said Regina, her dark eyes dancing with mischief and mirth.

“Granny’s seems like the safer option, since we just met” says Emma, the cider giving her a slight buzz.

“But then again, you’re also thinking about Henry?” said Regina knowingly

“Well yeah” said Emma “He seemed very much like he wanted me to stick around for a bit, would you mind?” she asked, maintaining eye contact with the brunette

“I don’t, as long as my son remains under my care” said Regina, a violent glint entering her now pitch black orbs

“Of course,” said Emma “he’s your son” and watched Regina visibly relax

“Very well, then I shall leave the decision up to you Miss Swan, if you choose to stay here, feel free to join us for breakfast at seven” said Regina

“I don’t wish to impose on you, is all” said Emma awkwardly and Regina turned to her, giving her a half smile

“Emma, just stay the night here” said Regina and Emma smiling back, nodded.

 

Henry, still awake, quietly listened from the top of the stairs, and was thrilled Emma would be staying in the room just down the hall from him. Hearing the finality of the conversation, he quietly creeped back into his bedroom and closed the door, with a click.

 

Emma, following behind Regina, had the chance to admire Regina’s fine ass and couldn’t help the blush that hit her cheeks.

“This is the guest room, there is an ensuite attached, so everything you need should be there” said Regina quietly and noticed Emma’s blush

“Miss Swan are you feeling ok?” said Regina “you look a little flushed”

“Oh yes, I’m ok, probably just a bit to process with Henry and you” whispered Emma

“Yes, I can imagine it would be, well I bid you good night then” said Regina, gliding her way down to her room.

 

Emma cautiously walked into the room and found a big, comfortable looking, queen sized bed with a warm cover and soft pillows. There was a small bathroom with all the necessities Emma could need, Regina had been true to her word.

“Oh, god. Regina” said Emma quietly, this woman existed, the one she dreamt about every day. She was as devilish as she was beautiful, and Emma thought she’d never seen a more beautiful being in her life.

She had no idea if she would ever be able to bring up the subject of her dreams with Regina, but two things were for sure; Henry, although Regina’s son, was also hers and wanted a relationship for them and there was also no way she’d be able to stay away from Regina after today. The look of recognition on her face, the crazy sparks between them and the whole fact she’d been dreaming about her.

 

Emma, Emma, Emma; the name kept resounding in Regina’s head, how did this woman have the same name, eyes and hair as the person she’d been thinking about for a while now? Is it even possible that Emma could be that person? Not to mention, Regina should hate her, she could potentially take Henry from her, but something about her made her so intriguing and Regina couldn’t help but want to know her better. They were tied together now, Henry was the link between them.

 

Emma was scared to fall asleep, scared to dream of Regina…or worse not to dream of her, or have nightmares of her past, it always happened whenever she was in a new place, didn’t matter whether she felt comfortable or not in that place.

Grabbing the only thing from her parents that she had, the thing that was most precious to her, a baby blanket with her name sewn onto it; she held it close to her and tried to drift into an easy sleep.

 

Regina woke up to a blood curdling scream and thinking it was Henry, sprinted from her room to his, opening his door, she saw him snoring peacefully. That boy could sleep through anything. But that meant… “Emma” …and Regina rushed to her side, gently shaking her awake.

“Emma, Em, wake up, wake up” and Emma awoke with a gasp and started to cry. Regina sat beside her and hugged her to her, unsure what else to do.

“Emma, are you ok?” said Regina, lifting the blonde’s face to look at her

“You woke me?” Emma replied instead, staring into the brunette’s dark eyes

“You were screaming, was it a memory at all, the dream?” asked Regina, intrigued

“Yeah, a really bad one, one I wish I could forget” said Emma “it was at a very low point in my life”. _(When Neal left her alone with a bunch of stolen watches, promising to come back and never did, which lead to her getting arrested)_.

“I promise, you’re safe here, in Storybrooke and in this house” said Regina “do you want to talk about it?”

“No, it’s ok, I can handle it, but thanks for waking me, you got to me before the worst part happened” said Emma, smiling weakly at Regina and holding her baby blanket close.

“You’re welcome, will you be ok now?” asked Regina, concern evident in her voice, noticing the blanket, she gently touches it; “what’s this?”

“Yes, thanks Regina, really, and this is my baby blanket, it’s the only thing I have from my parents” said Emma, laying back in the bed and Regina, before thinking better of it, planted a soft peck on Emma’s head and whispered

 “Sweet dreams, Emma”

“You too, ‘Gina” Emma whispered, already falling asleep.

Shaking her head with a small smile, Regina pulled the covers up around Emma more and quietly closed the door.

“So, Miss Swan is the Saviour, now things get interesting” mused Regina, a wicked glint in her deadly, brown orbs. She was in dangerous waters, Emma could ruin everything…or she could make everything a whole lot better, so many untapped opportunities were at Regina’s disposal…plus a feeling that Regina thought she had long ago buried – _LUST_ …for Emma.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry I've been radio silent for a bit, had really bad writer's block, but here is Chapter 7, hope you enjoy

**_ Chapter Seven _ **

Emma awoke early the next day, touching her forehead, she wondered if Regina had actually been in her room, or if she’d dreamt it. However, all things considered, she’d had at least half a night’s good sleep. Dragging herself into the bathroom, she turned the tap onto nearly scalding and tried to scrub away the horrible night she’d had. Rummaging in her duffel bag, Emma yanked on her best skinny jeans, a white singlet and her cheap, yet comfortable, red leather jacket. Now she was wearing her armour, she could face the world. She carefully walked downstairs to see…Regina already leaning over the countertop, with a coffee mug in hand, looking contemplative.

She looked overly sexy this morning dressed in a grey pencil skirt, a white button up shirt tucked into her skirt, with a black belt tying the look together; followed up by a black blazer and heels. Emma felt heat start in between her legs and tried to calm down her rapid heartbeat. Her face was flushed, she could tell…but taking a deep breath she finished her walk down to the kitchen. “Ah good morning, Miss Swan” said Regina, upon seeing her “want a coffee?”.

“Morning Regina, yes please” said Emma, taking a seat at the counter.

“Any milk or sugar?” said Regina, with a slight smile, pulling out a sugar tin.

“Milk and two sugars please, and do you have any cinnamon?” asked Emma, anxiously

“Yes, would you like that sprinkled on top?” said Regina, arching one perfect eyebrow

“Yes…please” said Emma, grinning and blushed slightly, Regina only giggled

“Well now I know where Henry gets it from, he always has cinnamon on his hot chocolate, he has one every morning before school…religiously” says Regina, passing Emma her coffee.

“Does he? I love cinnamon on hot chocolate too, it gives it an extra something” says Emma grinning and sips her coffee. “thank you, it is perfect”

“You’re welcome” says Regina, weirdly pleased “I’m doing an omelette, anything you’d like, there’s bacon, eggs or I can also cook you an omelette?”.

“You’re too kind, I feel like I’ve taken up enough of your generosity” says Emma

“Well you’re hardly going to be a stranger much longer, you’re Henry’s birth mum, so I figure I’ll be seeing you more” Regina stated, an amused smirk on her face and gracing those…lips, Emma found herself wondering what it’d be like to kiss them.

“Miss Swan, do you have plans for today?” said Regina, eyeing the blonde and knocking Emma from her fantasy.

“Well I thought I’d try rent a room at Granny’s, last night was a one off, right?” she giggled, nervously

“Well, you could stay, you just have to do stuff around the house like anything, maybe cooking sometimes, do your own cleaning and maybe later down the track you could help out with Henry if I’m working late some nights” stated Regina.

“Regina, I couldn’t possibly…” protested Emma, but was cut off by Henry barrelling into her arms

“Emma!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms tight around her

“Morning kid” she said, moving him onto her lap

“Did you stay here last night?” he asked, even though he knew the answer

“Yeah, your mum let me stay in the guest room” she said, brushing his hair back

“That’s awesome, both my mums are here” he says, very pleased with his statement and causing appal to both women in the room. Emma looked at Regina in utter horror and Regina was reducing Emma to a pile of ashes with her eyes.

“Morning Mum, can I please have a hot chocolate?” says Henry, scrambling onto the stool next to Emma, completely oblivious to the tension he stirred up.

Plastering a smile on her face, Regina turns to Henry and says “Of course, My Prince”

“Thankyou” he says, and smiles up at Emma “I’m so glad you’re here Emma”

“Me too, kid” said Emma _(she was definitely vacating the house and renting at Granny’s)_.

“Are you gonna stick around?” asked Henry, hopeful, he did his best puppy dog eyes, and his green bored into hers.

“I’ll stay for a week, ok? And then we’ll see where we’re at” relents Emma, her son was going to be the death of her, if every time he used those puppy dog eyes on her, it was like getting slapped in the face. She’d used the same look to get whatever she wanted, and it always worked.

“Thankyou for the coffee, I think I’ll be leaving now” said Emma, carefully exiting the kitchen and climbing the stairs to grab her cargo bag.

“Must you be leaving so soon?” said Henry, wistfully “I was rather hoping you’d stay” but the look Regina fired at Emma outweighed Henry’s desire for her to stay.

“It’s ok, kid, I’m just going to rent at Granny’s for the week” said Emma, affectionately ruffling his hair. After all these years, he had found her and wanted to have her in his life.

Henry grabbed her in a vice-like hug and whispered, “Meet me after school at the playground, at 3:30pm?” and Emma nodded, then Henry went upstairs to get ready for school. He simply wanted some ‘alone’ time with his birth mum.

Emma watched Henry walk upstairs and quietly looked back at Regina. “Thankyou…Regina, I guess I’ll see you around” whispered Emma nervously, sliding her cup towards Regina.

“Just go, Miss Swan” replied Regina, in a clipped tone “I trust you know that you’re not welcome here for the time being”

Emma sighed and said “Yes, I’m aware, but just so you know, I never told Henry to say that” before closing the front door behind her.

Regina no longer cared, all she could feel was her possessiveness over Henry. He was HER son, not Emma’s or anyone else’s; regardless whose blood he shared.

 

After closing the door, Emma hopped into her precious yellow bug, and drove to Granny’s Diner. Emma quickly pulled out her phone and found a few missed calls from Harry.

Harry was Emma’s son, the one she had not given up and Henry’s twin brother. She simply couldn’t bear the thought of losing them both. Upon realising she was having a second baby, Emma chose to keep him. Harry was staying with Emma’s saviour and chosen mother – Heather. She had taken Emma in once she ran away from the foster system and loved her like a daughter. Emma called her Mama, and to Harry she was Gran. Heather loved them both dearly and always looked after her grandson while Emma was away on assignment.

“I’d better call him” murmured Emma, fondly. Harry was her world, but now with Henry in the picture, Emma was at a loss on what to do. Harry knew about his twin brother and stood by his mum, no matter her decisions… _(unless it had to do with him getting his own way)_ but he often wondered about his brother.

Emma felt bad for lying to Henry about having no kids, but she didn’t want to shock the kid into a state where his head would explode, but she’d have to tell him eventually. Shaking away her thoughts, Emma entered the diner and straight away saw a plush but smiling older woman who greeted Emma with warmth.

“Good morning, and who do we have here?” said the older woman, looking Emma over

“I’m new, my name’s Emma, Emma Swan” said Emma, extending a hand. Taking it, the older woman smiled

“Eugenia, though everyone just calls me Granny, you can too” and Emma’s heart swelled in joy.

“Well thank you, um, Madame Mayor told me I could rent a room here” said Emma

“That’s very true, just sign in here and I’ll give you your room key” said Granny and after Emma finished, she handed her a room key saying, “Welcome to Storybrooke”.

 

Harry Swan was now ten and was used to his mum being away. He did miss her though and hoped that one day they’d be able to spend every day together. He loved his Gran, she was his favourite person in the world, next to his mum, but he was sure the person he loved most as well was the brother he’d never met. However, he wished he could get on a bus and go track down his other half. Without his brother, something was always missing, and he wondered if his brother felt the same? Did his twin even know he existed? Would he ever know about Harry?

 

Henry carefully packed his precious book in his bag, he’d need to show it to Emma after school. He needed her to believe him, all the stories were true. His book was all he had as proof to what ‘should have been’. Quickly grabbing the book, Henry opened to a new page which showed a picture of the ‘Evil Queen’ kissing Emma. Henry stared blankly at the page, barely comprehending what he was seeing! Was this madness even possible? The Evil Queen and Saviour were each other’s true love. Scanning the bottom of the page, he read “And so it came to pass that the Evil Queen and Saviour broke the Dark Curse with true love’s kiss”. He had to show Emma now and help them fall in love, he’d save everyone, including Regina, his Evil Queen Mother.

Henry, after fantasising about being a hero, had the crashing realisation that he – alone, had to convince Emma that Regina was her true love. This was going to be no easy task; he already knew his stubbornness came from Emma, and Regina now…HATED Emma…thanks to him. So how was he supposed to convince them both to give it a try?

 

 Emma, after settling into her room and ordering breakfast, lay on her bed and stared at the roof. She had no idea how she was going to explain Harry to Henry. About why she gave Henry up and why she’d kept Harry? Harry had been smaller than Henry when the boys had been born, so small that Emma had no idea she had been carrying twins. Thus, Harry was a total surprise and he was so small that Emma thought she would lose him. After a few weeks in the ICU, Harry was gaining weight and breathing on his own and Emma had fallen head over heels for her little son and so she kept him. He was a little fighter and now, ten years onwards, he was just a normal, healthy little kid. He was so much like Henry; the only difference was their hair. Where Henry had a mop of dark brown hair, Harry had a mop of blonde hair to match Emma. Speaking of which, Emma had to call him and Mama. Scrolling through her contacts, she hit Harry’s number and waited for him to answer.

“Mum?” said Harry, with his mouth full of grilled cheese

“Hey kiddo, how you holding up?” said Emma, a small smile crossing her lips

“I’m good, Gran makes a yummy, yummy, yummy grilled cheese, but you know your ones are still my favourite?” said Harry, whispering the last part

Emma laughing says “Yes baby, I know, what are you doing today?”

“Gran is taking me to the cinemas later, we’re watching that new Iron Man movie; nut I miss you a lot, will you be home soon?” said Harry, his voice wistful and hopeful.

It killed Emma to hear him so upset, she missed him too, so much. She should tell her little trooper what was going on.

“Harry, sweetie, I have some news for you, both good and bad, what do you want to know first?” said Emma, nervously

“The good” said Harry “obviously” he added sarcastically, like Emma should’ve expected anything less. He most certainly got his sarcasm from her and she smirked.

“Ok, well, this is big kiddo, so try not to freak out, ok?” said Emma slowly, knowing there was no chance of him doing that.

“Why? What’s going on?” said Harry, curious now, clutching the phone close

“I met your brother…well he found me, in New York” whispered Emma, in a panic

“WHAT?” yelled Harry “When? How? What’s his name? Where is he? Can I speak to him?” the excited kid continued, _his brother wow, this was the most amazing news in the world._

“Harry, I’ll tell you everything, but you’ve got to calm down” said Emma. She proceeded to tell him everything from start to finish.

“So, Henry doesn’t know about me yet?” said Harry, processing this

“No” said Emma, quietly

“But you’re telling him today?” said the boy, happily

“Yes” said Emma, nervously

“Mum, just make sure you explain to him why you kept me and not him; if he’s anything like me, he will understand and forgive you” said Harry “Remember I love you”

“Thanks kiddo, I will and I love you too” _(thank god she had Harry to always lift her up)_.

“Oh yeah, one more thing, when are we moving to Storybrooke?” said Harry matter-of-factly

“Harry, I haven’t decided…” started Emma but was cut off

“But I have and you should already know it’s the next step, Henry needs us around Mum, we should be with him” said Harry firmly

Emma sighing says “Ok, let me get through this week and then I’ll start looking, I’ve gotta talk to Henry first”

“Ok good, well I’ll go now, Gran sends her love and…me too” says Harry, pleased

“Ok, love you both too” says Emma and hangs up.

 

Regina, although she didn’t like Emma, was strangely drawn to the woman, she was the ghost of her dreams, those green eyes that she could fall into, only made Regina hate her more. Either way, she was going to make sure Emma stayed put in Storybrooke until she found a way to deal with her. The Saviour would not be undoing her hard work. Then she had the perfect idea, calling Graham, the local Sheriff, she suggested he offer Emma the position of Deputy, considering he needed one and this way she could keep an eye on Emma.

 

It was 3:15pm and Emma was sitting at the edge of the playground, staring out at the water. Overall, she’d had a rollercoaster of a day, with Henry, Harry, Regina and finally Graham, the Sheriff calling to offer her the position of Deputy. One…she was going to have to think about.

 

As soon as the bell rang, Henry was sprinting, to his bag, and to the playground with his heart pounding. Emma had been on his mind all day, as well as what he had to show her. That, and he just really wanted to see Emma. Making sure he wasn’t missing anything, he stopped outside of school to double and triple check his book. Flipping through, he found another new page of himself and Emma talking on the playground and scanned the bottom of the page again “And that was the day the Saviour connected the trust believer with his missing piece”.

Henry was baffled, wondering what his missing piece could be? He wondered if the ‘hole in his heart’ feeling was what the book meant? Shaking his head and placing the book back in his bag, he continued to the playground.

 

Emma was seated on a park bench and looking towards the ocean, like it had all the answers she needed. There was so much going on: First of all – Regina, the woman from and of Emma’s dreams existed…she was real, but, she HATED Emma’s guts.

Second: Her first born, Henry, had found her and wanted her to be in his life

Third: Graham had offered her a job as Deputy, which she was now going to accept

And finally, Harry…he had to be explained to Henry first.

But still the question remained…how was she going to explain it to him?

 

There she was, Emma, waiting by the playground, just as Henry had asked. They had much to discuss and Henry was ready to get into it. “Emma” he called, and Emma’s head turned, her face lighting up with a grin.

“Hey kid” she said, hugging him to her “How was school?”

“Oh, it was ok, Miss Blanchard is a great teacher, but I don’t have anyone to hang out with, so I spend most of my time reading in the library” Said Henry, rather sadly

“Is this because of…” starts Emma

“Mum?” replies Henry “Yeah, everyone is kinda scared of her, and since I’m her kid…well you know”

“I understand how you feel, kid, I didn’t exactly get that lucky growing up either, in the way of friends, I only really had myself” says Emma, taking one of Henry’s hands and squeezing it affectionately. “Now, let’s discuss” she says, gesturing to his book and ruffling his shaggy, brown hair.

“Ok, so to break the curse, I’m going to need you, ‘The Saviour’ to help me – you’re the only one who can do it” said Henry, seriously.

“Ok, you’ve mentioned this before, but how do we go about it?” asked Emma, disbelieving; she wanted to believe Henry but this whole scenario was crazy.

“So, we start off with an operation name” said Henry, grinning “Operation Cobra” he added, pumping his fist in the air.

“Cobra?” said Emma “Why?”

“It sounds cool and we’re striking back, so Cobra” and Emma smiles

“You are one smart kid” she said, giving him a high-five.

“Thanks, now the second thing is, you need to get closer to my other mum, without letting her know why” whispered Henry

“Wait, you want me to hang out and spend time with Regina?” Emma nearly shrieked “Henry, you realise she hates me, right?”

“Yes, but look at this” says Henry, opening the page in his book that shows Emma and Regina breaking the curse.

 

Either Henry had a really good illustrator friend or this whole crazy curse thing was real. Emma looked at the page for a few minutes, the detail of the pictures was uncanny, the likeness of each woman, on point. This meant, however, that Emma and Regina were meant to be together in some semblance. It was quite a notion, but if it made Henry happy, then Emma was willing to try with Regina. Hopefully, they could at least have a friendship and a common interest, which was Henry.

“Ok, kid, I’m in, let’s do this” said Emma and Henry threw himself at her, hugging her tightly.

“I just knew you’d believe me, you’re my other mum, after all” said Henry and Emma allowed herself to cherish this moment with her son, before she probably would lose him over the bombshell she had to deliver.

“I’ll always be here for you, Henry, always, from now on” whispered Emma and Henry snuggled into her neck

“I believe you, Mum”.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one, I know it's been a shock, but I promise things will get better

**_ Chapter Eight _ **

Ok, this was it, the moment of truth…Emma swallowed the bile rising in her throat. “Henry, I need to tell you something, mostly good, but you may see me differently and I’ll understand if you do”

“Emma, I already knew you were going to tell me something important, look” he says and shows her the page in his book. _(Ok, this was starting to scare her)._

“So, I’m connecting you with your missing piece, huh? That sounds about right” says Emma, nervously

“Emma, whatever it is, I promise to listen and hear you out” says Henry, placing a hand on her wrist.

“Ok, then ill tell you all about it, so when you were born, do you know why I gave you up?” asked Emma

“You couldn’t take care of me or didn’t want me?” says Henry, not particularly liking where this was headed

“No, I wanted you, really, but I wanted to give you your best chance, a chance at the best possible future you could have” says Emma and Henry smirked

“Yet I ended up the Evil Queen’s kid” and Emma ruffled his hair.

“So, once the doctors took you away, the nurse informed me that I was having twins” said Emma

“You had another baby after me?” asked Henry, his eyes widening

“Yes, another boy too, but I was shocked…because he was so small that I spent three weeks with him in the ICU, which is for really sick patients” says Emma

“Emma, did he survive?” asks Henry “Please I need to know” his eyes, on the brink of tears

“Yes Henry, he did” says Emma, even more nervous now

“Emma, why do I feel like there’s more?” says Henry

“Because there is, I spent three weeks with your brother Henry, he had no one else and no one to adopt him…I loved him and so…I kept him and am raising him” she said _(there she’d told him everything)._

“Henry…” whispered Emma

“No…I want to ask questions…and you WILL answer them” he says harshly

“Ok” Emma says

“Why did you tell me you didn’t have kids?” Henry asks, angrily

“I didn’t want to shock you” she says, calmly

“Ok, fair enough, but why keep him and not me? Why not keep us both or give us both up?” he says, sadder this time

“There was no one to adopt him and I couldn’t just abandon him, I love him as much as I love you…I didn’t want to give you up, you need to know that” says Emma, grasping both of Henry’s hands

 

“I do understand, I just feel cheated, my brother never had to wonder who his mum was, I spent ten years wondering who you were, and I found you”  says Henry

“I’m so sorry, I wish I could’ve done things differently” says Emma and Henry looks up at her

“What’s he like? What’s his name” My brother” says Henry, gripping Emma’s hands tightly

“Well, he’s a lot like you, very inquisitive and adventurous, he loves cinnamon as well and grilled cheese sandwiches” she says “Oh and his name is Harry, Harry Swan” says Emma.

Henry laughs “I think we’d get along, I like Harry already, that missing piece, it feels like it fits now”

“Emma, I want you to know, I don’t hate you…its just, this is a lot, I still feel very hurt because you didn’t keep me, but you did keep Harry…and I guess that counts for something…but I understand” says Henry, giving her a weak smile

“Is there anything I can do to make it less bad now?” says Emma gently

“We can’t go back, but you’re here now, so I want to spend as much time as I can with you…actually can I meet Harry?” says Henry

“Wanna know a secret?” asks Emma, hugging Henry

“Obviously” says Henry, rolling his eyes

Emma giggling says “Harry demanded we move here, to be with you, so at the end of the week, I’ve going to look for a house here, then Harry and a lady I call my mum will be moving here with me”

“I get another mum, brother and grandmother all in one day?” says Henry, excitedly

“Yeah kid, you do” says Emma and Henry laughing, wraps himself around her like a vice

“Harry can be part of Operation Cobra too” says Henry.

 

 “Ok, I better get home before the Evil Queen starts looking for me?” says Henry “Meet here tomorrow same time?”

“Sure, kid, I’ll see you then” says Emma, hugging Henry one last time

“See you then, Bye, Emma” shouts Henry, running off.

 

Even though Henry was hurt, he knew he could work through it; he had his mum now and that’s what mattered. Maybe talking to Harry about it was just what he needed, who better could understand than his brother. Now Henry knew about Harry, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it, he had a brother, and not just a brother, a twin. They shared the same parents and had the same birthday, that was really cool. Henry also took a special joy in the fact he was just a tiny bit older than Harry, which meant he was the big brother and he had to take care of Harry as he was the little brother.


End file.
